This a proposal to continue a successful and strong training program at Harvard Medical School that is a cohesive postdoctoral training program in fundamental neuroscience. The essence of the program is to train exceptional postdoctoral fellows in the most advanced methods and concepts of modern neurobiology to prepare them for the transition to independent careers in biomedical sciences. The training supervisors include 32 faculties located primarily on or adjacent to the Harvard Medical School campus. Together this faculty represents the following research areas: integrative neuroscience, developmental neuroscience, molecular and cellular neuroscience and neurological disease mechanisms. The training program has four major components: (1) background coursework in neuroscience and collateral areas, (2) regular attendance at two scientific neuroscience seminar series, (3) supervised research in the laboratory of a program faculty member, and (4) regular meetings with a trainee-specific advisory committee. We plan to support eight postdoctoral trainees at levels 1-3 for two years each. The primary facilities for the training include the laboratories of the program faculty at the Harvard Medical School and adjacent institutions.